Dynamic networks, such as those for emergency response, disaster recovery and/or military operations, require high availability and server redundancy. Simultaneously, these types of networks must also account for the higher probability of individual nodes or clusters of nodes entering and leaving the network due to normal operational scenarios and/or catastrophic failures. These network entries and network exits result in a higher occurrence of controlled and uncontrolled switchovers between redundant nodes in which the network is left unprotected and vulnerable. To reduce network vulnerability, the transient time during these switchovers for which the network is left unprotected should be reduced.